


Mattering

by MooredMermaid



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Brother Feels, Family Feels, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooredMermaid/pseuds/MooredMermaid
Summary: Tim knows in his heart of hearts, he doesn't matter. He's known all along that he is not Jason and he certainly isn't Dick. Somehow he became Robin, but he himself doesn't matter.





	Mattering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterofGotham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mattering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732552) by [WriterofGotham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham). 



Links

 

<https://soundcloud.com/user-391580876/mattering>

 

https://www.dropbox.com/s/um6iidpqz3kcj8u/Mattering%20.mp3?dl=0

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've only ever posted one fic before and never a podfic. So any feedback would be great because this was fun. I've done some research with other podficers and podcasters but any tips would be awesome. Please let me know in the comments. Also if you enjoyed this fic please leave kudos and comments on the original story. There should be a link to the fic on this page. Thanks for reading!


End file.
